


The Beach

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluffy, fick, love everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... This time it's not me. This time it's my lovely girl, Cris. </p>
<p>"So..... A few months ago I wrote a really long letter to my Sweetheart Zosia.<br/>It was basically a letter about our future and well we both thought it'd be a good idea to turn it into a fanfic. Thank you honey for taking time out of your day to put my words into a well structured format."</p>
<p>This is from her. Enjoy. It's really fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

The Cormier family was running around the house, getting everything they needed for their big day. Delphine got the sandwiches and drinks together in the cooler, along with the veggie burgers they were going to cook for lunch.

Cosima was rounding up their two girls, putting suncream on them, and making sure they had towels and dry clothes for the ride home. Shortly after, the kids went to the kitchen to see if their blonde mom needed any help. Cosima was still in her and Delphine’s bedroom, getting towels and dry clothes for her and her wife. She heard tiny footsteps running fast to their room, it was Jaqueline.

"Mom! Did you get the football so we can play catch like last time?”

Cosima looked at her daughter, then back at their things. She smiled at the little one inches from the doorway, sure enough the ball wasn’t there. Jaqueline raised one eyebrow at her mother and crossed her arms over her chest.

Cosima went into the closet and threw the football at her daughter saying, “Think fast!” Jackie caught the ball with a smile on her face. “Oh mom, what would you do without me?” she asked.

“We both know the answer to that, love… I would go crazy and lose my mind if you left me with the two wackos downstairs.”

They both laughed and Jaqueline looked at the ball in her hands then back to her mom.

“You’re damn right!”, she said. Suddenly Delphine appeared in the doorway. Jackie looked down at the feel of her other mother’s presence. “She's standing right behind me, isn’t she?”. Cosima nodded with a serious face. Jaqueline turned to Delphine and started, “Before you ground me, I just want to say I’m sorry! But really, _damn_ isn’t that bad of a word. Plus, I’m 12… And I love you?”, she made an innocent squinting face.

Delphine smiled and shook her head side to side.

“Oh dear God, Jackie. You are so your mother’s child! Go and help your sister load the car.”, Delphine smiled. Jaqueline said nothing more she only hugged Del and ran to her sister, Chantal.

Cosima was still packing things – the towels and clothes in a big bag. Delphine wrapped her arms around her wife.

“Oh honey, look at we’ve created. Look how hard we worked to be together, now do you believe it’s forever?”, she said with whispers at Cosima’s ear. The brunette stopped packing and turned to her blonde lover.

“I love you, Delphine, you make me so happy.”, she was holding Delphine in her arms and kissing her deeply for a moment, but suddenly they heard two voices.

“Eeeeew!”, two giggles followed the voices. “Come on mom, let’s go already. We gotta get the good spot like last time.”, they said. Cosima looked at the two heads poking into the doorway with a smile loosing her grip on her sweethearts waist.

“You girls are right, take your mom down to the car and buckle up, I’ll be right down.”, Cosima said. Sliding her hand from Delphine's elbow, to her hand, till they part at the tips of their fingers.

Delphine turned to go with the girls and Cosima stared at her butt as she went to the door. When Del looked back at her, Cos gave a smile and wink beneath her thick rimmed glasses. “Cheeky girl” said the french blonde with a blushed grin.

Cosima grabbed the two kites she bought the day before, a little surprise for the girls. Darting down the stairs, and out the door. She packed the kites and bag in the trunk and gave the blankets to the girls to hold in the back seat. The Cormier family was seated and buckled up. Cosima looked at the twins in the mirror and grabbed Delphine’s hand.

“All my girls ready?”, the brunette asked. The dynamic duo said “ _Y _es!”__ loudly with excitiment. Cosima's eyes crused Delphine's body. “How about you baby, you ready?”

“Yes, but PLEASE, take your time to get there. In other words, don’t kill us, speed racer!”, Delphine smiled and kissed Cosima's hand that was rested in hers.

“Go, go, speed racer!”, the girls shouted and laughed.

Only Cosima chuckled, but Delphine looked to the back seats. “Girls, don’t start.”

The American pulled out of the drive way really, really slowly and she looked in the mirror at the girls with a smile. Delphine glared at Cosima.

“Oh come on honey, stop playing around.”, she said with a smile. Cosima returned the smile to her wife and sped up to the speed limit posted on the street.

After a long drive of Delphine singing ABBA and Shania Twain, the twins with their headphones listening to whatever they thought was cool. The whole family cheered as the hills cleared, making the ocean visible. Chantal and Jackie were very excited, their eyes wide with smiles from ear to ear.

“There it is, we’re here!”, Jaqueline screamed. She rolled down the window, taking in a deep breath. “Oh man!”, she said with closed eyes. “I love the smell of the ocean, and the sand. Oh man the sand!!!”

“Do you know how dangerous it is to stick your head out of a moving vehicle?”, Chantal asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh, why don’t you learn to live a little, nerd!”

Cosima was listening to the whole conversation between her daughters and decided to scare Jackie. She started to roll up Jackie’s window.

“Mom!”, she screamed.

“Oh no! I think it was some sort of  freaky electronic malfunction.”, Cosima was pretending the fear and trying to hide her laughter.

Jackie sat back down in the car and was holding her throat. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide open.

“Mom! Aren’t you going to say something? She just tried to kill me!”, she said to her other mother, Delphine. The blonde looked at her dramatic daughter, the window was still halfway open.

“Well, maybe you should take notes from your sister, Jackie.”, after that Chantal smiled and chuckled. She poked her tongue out showing it to Jaqueline.

“Geeez…”, she only replied with a glare on her face.

T hey finally parked and unpacked some things, Cosima got the cooler and set it on the ground. Her blonde wife started to roll it to their spot. Cosima yelled after her daughter Jackie, she came back to her mother, dragging her feet. The American handed her daughter a bag and revealed her weakness.

“Honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I love you, I just don't want you to get hurt. Scaring you, seemed like a pretty affective way to teach you a lesson. But, now I just feel bad for showing you tough love. So! You get first pick.”. Cosima smiled to Jackie and turned around pulling out the two kites from the trunk – an airplane and a pretty butterfly.

“Oh come on, you know which one I want.”, Jaqueline smiled. Cosima smiled back at lovely child and handed her the butterfly. “Oh, yeah right.”, Jackie smacked Cosima’s hand and away playfully. The American mom smiled and giggled, pulling her daughter in for a hug then kissed her forehead.

“I love you, you little brat!” Cosima yelled, as Jackie took off running to help set up.

“I love you too, you big goof ball!”, Jackie shouted back.

Cosima Cormier drew in a deep, happy breath of satisfaction. Watching Jackie run over to her sister and gorgeous, French mother.

The blankets were set out, the girls were eating their sandwiches and drinking their juice. Cosima and Delphine were up at the tables, setting it up so nobody would take the grill. Jaqueline was throwing chips at her sister, but suddenly the seagulls came flying down and scared them both. Jackie and Chantal started running away, laughing and screaming hysterically.

Cosima came up to her wife and was holding her from behind, swaying Delphine side to side with her hands over the blonde’s lower stomach and her head resting on the French’s shoulder.

“Thank you, baby.”, brunette whispered.

“For what honey?”, Delphine replied.

“For giving me such a beautiful family. For staying by my side, for always believing in me. For saying ‘I do’ at our wedding and meaning it…”, Cosima replied with love in her eyes. She felt her wife’s smile from her cheek to the brunette’s. Delphine turned her head to kiss the corner of Cosima's mouth.

“Mon amour,  Vous  êtes  le monde pour moi. I belong to you, and you to me. There is only one person in this world for me and it’s you. Only you, forever, Cosima Niehaus Cormier.”, they were standing there, kissing for a while till they heard Cosima and Chantal’s screams as the children ran from the freezing, cold water once it touched their feet.

“Do you think it’s too cold for them?”, Cosima asked her stunningly gorgeous wife. “I mean, it’s still early, the sun hasn’t broken through the fog yet.”

“Yes, I don’t want either of them to catch a cold. We both know who will have to take off work to care them.”, Delphine replied with a nod.

“You!”, they both said at the exact same time, followed by their laughter.

They walked to the beach water and told the girls they have to wait a little longer till they get wet. They busted out the kites, the girls smiled to Cosima and thanked her. The brunette mom helped Jaqueline set hers up. Jackie accidentally let the string go and the dreadlocked woman was chasing it down the beach. The rest of her family was laughing as she stumbled  to grab the loos string. After a dives the younger mom caught it and walked back, only to find Delphine and Chantal already had their butterfly kite flying high in the sky.

“Okay, Jackie, this time don’t let it go.”, she smiled and shook her head. She walked with the kite far away from Jackie and yelled to her daughter. “Okay, Jacks, are you ready?”

“Let her RIP!”,  yelled the little one to her mother.

Cosima pulled the kite back to an angle letting it up against the wind. Soon enough it was flying high, with a strong tug at her daughter’s strength causing Jackie's arms to fly up a bit. Cos could see the worry on little Jackie's face. Her mouth was slightly opened, her brows arched up in the center afraid she would lose control but she didn’t. Cosima’s eyes were looking up at both kites, then at the girls again. Suddenly, Cosima saw Delphine staring at her with that sexy look. She was wondering how long Delphine has had her sight locked on her. _Probably the whole time, little stalker, the_ brunette thought to herself. The girls had each other and Cosima came forward to Delphine. She kissed her wife's neck making her way up to her lips, the blonde giggled and moaned. Their daughters weren’t paying any attention to them. They could hear the sounds of the two girls, fighting over who's kite was flying the highest.

Suddenly, Jackie got bored with the kites and threw the ball at Cos’ butt. Both her and Chantal laughed out of control. Cosima smiled.

“I think my attention is needed else where.”, she said to Delphine, then kissed her with a peck on the lips. Cosima picked up the ball and looked as if she was going to throw it hard at Jaqueline. “So… Do you want to play catch, or dodge ball?”

Jackie screamed and ran away from where Cosima threw the ball. “Okay, okay, let’s play catch mom.”.

They enjoyed the moments, Jacks was very good at it, because… Well, she was Cosima’s baby girl. In the same time, Delphine and Chantal were collecting sea shells and sand crabs in a small bucket. Finally the sun broke through the fog and the whole family looked at each other. Delphine and Cosima both decided to let the girls go into the water.

The brunette and blonde could finally have some alone time, to lay down and cuddle on the blanket in the sand. The girls were fine, they both knew not to go out that far. Add to that, Chantal wasn’t too much a risk taker and they both had whistles on their bracelets.

Their moms were taking free moments to kiss and touch each other under the towels they’ve covered themselves with. Delphine was shivering and moaned with Cosima’s hand between the blonde’s legs. The younger woman was rubbing her wife’s clit firm and slow.

“Oh mon amour!”, Delphine whispered. She moaned louder and called her wife’s name the way Cosima liked her to do. “I’m so close…”

Cosima smiled lightly and then bit her neck and moaned into Delphine, getting the blonde more hot for her. The French’s nails dug into her wife's back, the harder Cosima worked to get what she wanted out of  Delphine. Then suddenly… They heard a whistle blow loudly. Delphine’s mom face appeared.

“Baby, the girls!”, she said quickly.

Cosima stood up, jumping off of her love and ran to the water in a panic. Squinting and scanning the waves she couldn’t see them there and she was very worried. The life guard was swimming out. Cosima took a deep breath. She was hoping it wasn’t  for them. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm. It was Jackie and Chantal.

“They said there was a shark in the water. I bet that guy wasn’t paying attention to the life guards whistle.”, Jaqueline said.

“I’m surprised you even heard him, you were so far out this time.”, Chantal told her sister with that look on her face.

Cosima looked at her with a serious face and knelt down hugging them both. While making her way back to Delphine, she was stopped by a young blonde female life guard.

“Those your girls?”, she asked.

“Yes.”, Cosima smiled pushing her glasses up on her face, then looking back at her daughters.

“So, were the whistles your idea? It’s very smart, because the waves drown out the sound of voices.”, the life guard explained to Cosima.

“Hey babe, what’s going on? Did the girls do something?”, Delphine came forward cutting into the conversation. Cosima only pulled Del close to her, and kissed her neck and then she was holding Delphine in her arms.

“No, honey, this lovely lady was just complementing my whistle idea for the girls.”, Cosima said. Delphine squinted at the life guard.

“Oh, really?”, she replied.

“So, how long have you two been together?”, the lady asked and smiled at Delphine. The blonde smiled too, then stepped towards her with a slight tilt of her head.

“We were together for two years till we moved in together. Cosima flew me all the way here from France. That’s where I was born. I lived there for my whole life till I found my one true love. We got married soon after.” Delphine answered her question with sass and then she flashed her ring to the guard. Then the blonde stepped back and pulled Cosima’s arms up and wrapped them around her tummy and continued. Cosima smiled at the guard with a slight shake of the head, and a roll of her eyes. They both knew there was no reason for Delphine's jealousy.

“Then about a year after the wedding, we made those two gorgeous young ladies. So, I guess we’ve been togheter 16 years.”, Delphine finished.

The life guard looked at them with a dropped jaw. “Wow! You both look so young. I would have never guessed that long.”

Delphine only smiled and excused them from the conversation. They were holding hands as they made their way to the tables to fire the grill. Delphine was preparing the bread and vegitables, while Cosima was grilling the veggie burgers. Taking glances at Delphine’s beautiful, sexy butt every now and then. The blonde smiled and gave Cosima that look she always did, everytime she caught her brunette wife checking her out.

Jaqueline and Chantal were running up from the beach, racing and pushing one another to try and beat the other to the table.

“Last one to the table is a rotten EGG!”, Chantal yelled out to her sister, who was falling behind.

“Eeew!”, Jackie only screamed and giggled. By that time Chantal won. “Aw, that’s not fair! You only won, because you’re taller than me and you’re legs are longer."

“You stink like a rotten egg!”, Chantal laughed hard taunting her sister. Jackie shruged her shoulders.

“Why am I so short? Why couldn’t I get your hight?”, Jaqueline came forward to her blonde mom and asked.

Delphine licked the ketchup off of her finger and replied, “Well, because your grandfather is short and your mother got his genes.”

“Your mother is right.”, Cosima smiled and nodded her head up and down. “But hey, being short has its advantages. Like for one, you run into a lot less tree branches. Isn't that right Delphine?”, the brunette said with a wink and the girls laughed.

Then the whole family had a nice lunch that Delphine and Cosima prepaired. The burgers tasted great and the drinks where nice and cold. After their meal, they cleaned and retuned to the beach area. Delphine and Cosima didn’t let the girls go back into the water right a way. Instead, the Cormier family built amazing, huge sand castle. With a stick for a flag, and a ditch all the way around  for a mot. Then both moms dug a big hole and burried their daughters in it with only their heads sticking out. They made funny body designs on them, Cosima made Jacks looked like a body builder and Delphine made Chantal look like a mermaid. The couple took a lot of photos of them, the girls made funny faces every time. Both moms laughed and helped them out of the hole. Jaqueline lost balance and fell on the castle they built.

Chantal pointed and laughed at her sister, then they both went racing into the water to get the sand off of their body. Cosima was holding Delphine and swaying her as they were watching their daughters smiling and playing in the waves, kicking and splashing water at one another. They decided to join them and go swimming.

They were kissing and pulling each other down into the water, till Jackie felt like taking an adventure. Delphine and Jaqueline swam far out, while Cosima stayed behind and kept Chantal company. Little Chantal was worried about the animals in the sea, and the tied pulling her mom and sister away from shore. Cosima reminded her daughter what a great swimmer her blonde mother was. Reminding her of all the trophies they have displayed in their house, with Delphine's name on everyone. But still, Chantal blew the whistle anyway to call her worries closer to shore. When Delphine and Jaqueline heard the whistle they both started swimming back to breaking waves.

When the two of them came close enough, Chantal hugged her momma D.

“Mom, I don’t want you to go out that far anymore. It scares me.”, she only whispered with a frown.

After that, they dried off, packed their things and decided to start heading back to the house. Both girls fell asleep very quickly in the back seats. Cosima looked at them in the mirror and smiled. Then she looked at her wife, Delphine also started to doze off as well.

Cosima was alone for a moment and she let a single tear free from her eye. She was so amazingly happy. The brunette loved her wife more than anything, and her daughters all the same.

When they got home, Chantal woke up and Cosima carried Jackie inside. After all was unpacked, and the girls showered and tucked in for sleep. The brunette turned off the bathroom light after her shower, and untied the belt to her rob letting it fall to the floor. Then quietly she let herself in under the sheets to lay next to Delphine. The blonde reached back for Cosima's arm, and pulled it over her waist. Cos, smiled and taunted her wife.

“Ah-ha so you are still awake?”, she said kissing Del's shoulder. Delphine pushed back her hips, nudging Cosima's pelvic area. “Oui”, said the blonde with a tired scratchy tone. _So this is heaven_ thought the brunette, as she lay there holding her wife tight in their house, in their bed.

“I love you, Delphine.”

“Je t'aime, mon amour.”, Delphine whispered back.


End file.
